A Missing Piece of the Puzzle
by rubyday
Summary: Damon has done something unforgivable to Elena. If they can ever get passed that, will Elena be able to chose between the two Salvatores once and for all. Or will Damon be left on the out because he made a mistake. Delena
1. Chapter 1

No matter how hard he tried to push the ones he loved away, they always found a way back into his heart. Or she did anyway.

"Damon, stop trying to deny your feelings for her. Stop turning off your humanity. You want her, we all know it. I just wish you could admit it to yourself."

Oh, he had admitted it to himself... many times before. He would have never said it aloud though, not if it risked losing her. She deserved better, Stefan was better.

Rose continued on, not giving up. He just sat there in complete and utter awe of how easily she could study him. He was just a book and she found it so easy to read between the lines. Rose had been a great friend to him, the best he had ever really had. She knew how much Damon wanted Elena; he was in love with her. It was as simple as that, or so she thought. But Damon knew that Elena deserved the best and he never thought he was good enough.

As he had overheard Rose saying to Jeremy; "Damon is either the best thing for her or the worst".

But all he replayed in his mind was 'the worst'.

Plus, Elena would probably never forgive him after their last encounter. They hadn't spoken since, nor had they even made eye contact. She avoided coming to the boarding house when he was around, and after the first 17 dodged calls, he got the picture that she wasn't going to answer. He had lost hope, so Rose took it upon herself to try and force him to get back in contact with her.

"ROSE! Just stop. She doesn't want any part in my life anymore, and she certainly doesn't want me near her and Stefan's. I fucked up big time, I know. But I've tried to fix things... I really have. My name doesn't bring that blush to her face; her eyes don't light up the way they used to when I was in her presence. She loves Stefan; it's always going to be... Stefan. I lost my chance; it's time to move on".

Rose shuddered at the ice in his voice, the way his eyes went black at the mention of Stefan. She thought she saw some misery contort his face, but it quickly turned to hatred. She had tried, for months on end to get him out of this room... But nothing had seemed to work.

"Well I never took you to be the type that gave up like that Damon Salvatore, but just remember; I've got all my bets on you and Elena... I always will".

And with that, she was out of his room, before he could even open his mouth to mutter 'thanks'.

He decided to retrieve his phone from the leather jacket's pocket that hung tightly around his shoulders. Maybe Rose was right, it had been months! Elena couldn't possibly still hate him, could she? But even the slightest thought of the words brought torment to his mind. He had relived the rejection every day since that night, the hatred in her eyes, the screams.

"I hate him Stefan!" she had yelled, through sobs.

Damon had done the one thing Elena would never forgive him for... killed her brother. Damon had heard Stefan talking on the phone to Elena a few days after the incident, he heard her explain how Jeremy was still alive. They just didn't know why. But she still despised him for what could have been. Her baby brother was the only family she really had left, and to think he could have been gone just like that. Just because Damon couldn't handle his emotions... that's what played at Elena the most, and he knew that. He just could never bring himself to apologize for what happened that night.

As he scrolled down the contacts in his phone, Elena's name stood out at him. Damon pushed down on the green button and waited patiently. He hadn't even tried to reach her for a few months, and the rings of the phone seemed to be getting louder with each one. After the 4th dial, a delicate voice was heard on the other end; "hello".

It was her, it was Elena... she had picked up the phone. Damon's heart started racing and his breath quickly became short and heavy. "Hi, um... Elena?" was all he managed.

The reply came back, much more abrupt than previously, "Damon". He could hear the anger in her voice, the way she tried to keep it together just to divulge the name. It hurt him to think that after everything they had been through, this is what it had ended with. Elena, the one person he cared for most in this world, could barely even say his name aloud without a sudden rage filling her stomach. Butterflies had been replaced with moths, and happiness at the mention of him, replaced with tears.

It had been a long 15 seconds of silence, and counting, before Damon spoke up again. "I...I... Just wanted to see how you were doing, Elena." The name rolled of his tongue, easier than he remembered.

Elena had never heard Damon so vulnerable, the stumble of his words, the heavy breathing, but she just couldn't let herself show any remorse for him. What he did was unforgivable, and she had made that awfully clear... or so she thought.

"Damon just cut the small talk. I can't do this. I can't let you back in, because the second I do, my whole world will come tumbling down once again. We all make mistakes, we all have regrets but you have no guilt for what you did. You haven't even bothered to apologize..."

Elena was cut short by Damon's outburst of anger.

"You think I don't regret it, Elena? You think I don't sit up all day, every day and wish I could rewind and re-do that night. I regret it, more than anything I've ever done. The hurt in your eyes, the betrayal you felt towards me... that's what hurt most. You know what? I am so sorry for everything. I'm sorry that I couldn't hide the fact that I am so in love with you, it actually pains me".

Elena knew he loved her, but hearing him say it was something entirely different. He'd told her before, but not after what he did. Not after he killed Jeremy, or at least tried to.

"I'm sorry for even trying; I know you'll never forgive me. I understand that, I probably wouldn't either. Good-bye Elena".

"Wait Damon, stop." But it was too late, she was left with silence, he was already gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Weeks went by without even a word from Damon. In some ways she regretted how she had accused him that night, it wasn't fair. But her killing his brother, that wasn't fair either. Life isn't fucking fair, she had thought to herself. Numerous times Elena considered picking up the phone, taking the plunge... but just couldn't bring herself to do it. Maybe it was the thought of him losing his temper once again or maybe just that she didn't want Stefan to realize how much she did miss Damon. Having him around used to be great company for her but Stefan being the jealous type he was, wouldn't understand. He hadn't said it in so many words, but she knew he was kind of relieved that Damon didn't play such a massive part in her life anymore or any part really. Maybe Stefan was right to be jealous, but all Damon and her ever had was 'an understanding', or so she would tell herself.

As thoughts entered and left her mind, one thing remained... she needed to sort things out with Damon. He didn't deserve this, what he did was wrong; she knew that, she would never get over it. But her mother always told her to 'forgive and forget', or at least forgive anyway. Doing this in person was probably the better option; that way she could at least have a stab at what he was feeling. Elena paced back and forth in her room, trying to figure out what she would say. "Hey Damon, you were right... I shouldn't have been so harsh with you. I hope we can go back to how things were." Bull shit, he would never take it. I guess taking things as they come was the only way to handle this.

As she approached the door to the Salvatore's boarding house, reality set in. The last time she even had the thought of facing Damon while walking up these steps was months ago. Had he even wanted to see her since the phone call? What if Stefan was home? Oh shit, Stefan. What about him? What will he say about my unexpected visit to make everything right with his brother? Or at least try to. Maybe this was a bad idea... every little thing that could possibly go wrong circled her mind. But as she found the courage and knocked on the door, she soon discovered Stefan wasn't home.

His face lit up as he saw her, but quickly changed to nothing; hollow nothingness. His eyes black, stiff posture, heavy breathing, skin paler than usual. His cheekbones were defined and weight loss was obvious. But aside all that he still looked devilishly handsome. That smirk still present in the corner of his mouth, as usual. She hated to admit that Damon was incredibly good looking, in that brooding type of way. She always seemed to find herself staring at his lips, those beautifully defined lips; so soft and lovely. They had been on hers once before and she remembered it vividly. But that was a long time ago now, or so it felt. Anyway she was with Stefan and she loved him, which is one thing she knew for sure.

Elena managed a weak "hello" and received a low grunt in reply. She was nervous, her palms were laced with sweat and her heart was beating far above the usual rate. Before she could stop herself, the words left her lips and drifted around their heads for a few moments.

"Look Damon, I'm sorry okay? What you did was wrong, I still think it was. But I shouldn't have treated you so harshly about it. You made a mistake, I made a mistake. I want to move passed this, I miss you and I'm so worried about you. Can we please just get over this; friendships have their ups and downs! Maybe that was a down, but we can still recover what we had, right?"

She received no reply; "Right?" she repeated. Elena's throat became thicker as she tried to fight down the tears threatening to well in her eyes at any moment. She just wanted her Damon back; it was as simple as that. She wanted to check her phone and have missed calls from him, worrying about where she was or what she was doing. She needed her hero, the one who had managed to put her first all these times and keep her human.

Damon sensed the fear in her tone. He managed to reply, still showing no emotion whatsoever. "Why are you worried about me, Elena?" A smirk visibly playing at his lips, but still no form of emotion; anger, betrayal, sadness? Elena wished she could read him, but she just couldn't figure him out.

"What do you mean Damon? You're my friend; I'm bound to worry about you." Elena knew this wasn't the answer he was looking for, but it was all she would give.

"But why do you worry about me, Elena? Why would you even bother? No one else seems to."

"Because I care about you Damon, I care about you. I've always cared about you, why do you even have to hear me say it?" Elena's emotions were all over the place, but she was clearly annoyed at his selfish attitude. He always had to get what he wanted, she thought to herself.

"Thank you, that's all I needed to hear. Now please, come inside... it seems we need to sort out a few things". Damon added sarcastically, as if we didn't already know that was the case. As he stepped aside, Elena walked passed him and placed herself on the chair in their lounge room. Damon was beside her within a second, staring at her intently. For a moment hurt flashed behind his eyes, the memories of their times together still fresh in his mind. But Elena knew all too well that he would never admit to her hurting him. He was a vampire, if he must, his emotions would be turned off like a switch.

"Now where were we, Elena?" His voice was steady, but fragile. The risk of him losing his temper once again was very low, as it was the last thing Damon wanted to do.


	3. Chapter 3

As they sat beside each other and sorted things out, their attitudes towards each other became less tense. Things were starting to return to their normal state, the way Damon and Elena should be. Hours passed and feelings were poured out, Elena had released more information than she originally had planned to but she didn't care... she was just glad to be fixing things with him.

"I guess things are all well now, Elena?" Damon knew the answer, but it was getting late and clearly didn't want her leaving his presence.

"I guess they are," Elena knew conversation was running dry but felt comfort in the boarding house; she wasn't ready to leave any time soon.

A few seconds passed before another word was exchanged. Damon was first to speak up: "well, it's getting late. I guess it's time to say good night." He was reluctant to let her leave but assumed Elena was craving a good night's sleep.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Good night, Damon."

He escorted her to the door where he grabbed her and held her in a tight embrace for a few minutes. She felt the tense muscle on his back where she hugged him back. Elena had missed him, and she had definitely missed these hugs. As she looked up, Damon's eyes were shining their usual bright blue.

"Hey Damon, is Stefan home?" Elena was hesitant to ask the question, but was too curious to resist.

"No, I haven't seen him in days." It was only a matter of time before the questions about Stefan popped up, but he was kind of hoping to avoid the topic.

"Oh, okay. I wonder where he's gotten to." The conversation trailed off and Elena realized she was still bound tightly in Damon's arms, leaning into his chest as she listened to him breathing. He looked down at her and all she could see was those lips, letting Damon back in could possibly be the worst or best choice she ever made... but that was hardly on her mind. As he leant down so their faces were just centre metres away, she could feel his breath on her face and it instantly made her blush. The space between their lips was closed, and the kiss was quickly deepened. The way he grabbed her cheek and pushed her against the wall was enough to drive her crazy. Elena knew this was wrong, she was with Stefan, but she couldn't seem to get enough of the older brother. As their lips moved in sync it was soon obvious that when they were together, he was like the missing piece to her puzzle. But she could never admit that to anyone.

After a few minutes, Elena detached herself from Damon. Things were getting heavy and she could only imagine what would happen if she didn't stop it there. When she was around Damon, Elena couldn't seem to control herself, or her actions.

"I...I can't, this isn't right. I'm sorry Damon; I came to sort things out with you, but not in this way. I need to go," and with that Elena was gone, quicker than he could even process what was happening.

Maybe she was right, this was wrong, but in so many ways it was so right. The way he made her feel was different than any other girl, it was like he was back in the play ground and she was his high school crush. He knew he was whipped, but she kept him together, sane, like the laces of a shoe. But she was with Stefan and she loved him, that's what made it so difficult. But as much as he loved her, he knew he didn't deserve someone nearly as great as Elena.

"FUCK!" Damon yelled, as he hit the door Elena had just exited through. Why couldn't he get her, why did he never get the girl? It was always going to be Stefan, as she had told Damon many times before. He wanted to give up, show her that she didn't own him, that she couldn't toy with his emotions, that if he wanted to he could turn them off just like that... but Damon knew he couldn't let Stefan win this time, this wouldn't be a repeat of 1864. Elena was someone he could never forget, as hard as he tried.

The next morning Damon woke to a suspicious Stefan, lurking around the living room.

"So, I heard Elena made a visit last night?" He questioned Damon, almost accusing if you would.

"Yes she did brother, nothing out of the ordinary. A few chats, some drinks, bit of sex, even made time for some T.V." Damon smirked in his usual, 'I'm just playing with you' kind of way.

Stefan lost it and jumped right at Damon, but was easily deflected as Damon was much stronger, being on a diet of humans instead of bunnies definitely had its ups.

"No Damon, fuck you! Not even funny in the slightest." Stefan yelled, stepping back in defeat as he did.

"Oh I'm just playing with you Stefan; you should know my sarcasm hardly has any truth behind it these days." Damon's scorn was clearly noticed by the younger of the two.

"Hardly?" Stefan was on the edge of his seat, a little push from Damon and he would lose it again.

"Oh relax brother, take a drink. Here, I'll even pour it for you myself." Damon stated as he headed towards the alcohol cabinet.

Stefan was hardly in the mood for some bonding time over drinks with Damon, so he decided best to leave while he still had some dignity. "I'm fine, thanks."

Damon chuckled as Stefan crossed his arms in the defensive way he does, and walked off to his room. It was just so easy to get him going, quite the amusement for Damon.

"You need to lighten up!" Damon yelled after him.

As much as he had wanted to tell his brother all about last night's events, he knew Elena would never forgive him this time. They were still on rocky ground with some major trust issues, but other than that, their friendship was finally getting somewhere. He wasn't going to screw that up again.


	4. Chapter 4

Stefan was never the type to give up in a fight, but Damon would have him pinned in seconds. The animal blood did nothing for him compared to the human stuff, but keeping Elena safe was his first priority, he couldn't do that on a human diet. Or so he thought anyway. His jealously was hitting an all high and he honestly didn't know what to do. Damon loved her, and as much as that was a part of humanity Stefan never really knew was there, it still hurt. Plus Elena wouldn't go for him; Damon wasn't her type, as he had told himself many times before. But sometimes he didn't know who he was trying to convince.

But every time he and Elena were together all he saw was Damon, all he could think was what they would be doing if the older brother had swept her off her feet first. Maybe Stefan's jealously wasn't fair, I mean he still had a soft spot for Katherine... but that was different. Elena was his, he had her first, and this fight would not end with Damon getting the girl.

But all Stefan could think about was this being one big competition, and Damon definitely had the upper hand when it came to wits... he was older and wiser you could say.

"Why does he always need everything he can't get?" Stefan yelled, reaching for a book, trying to choose between the many on the shelf.

But in a few seconds he received a much unwanted reply; "oh brother, I can get whatever I want. I'm a vampire remember?"

Like Stefan didn't remember, he still remembers the day Katherine turned them both and Stefan had forced his older brother to feed. He had regretted that choice ever since, Damon made his life hell because of it.

Stefan reached for his phone and dialled Elena's number and soon heard her voice on the other end.

"Hi Stefan," that calm, caring voice was all he needed sometimes.

"Hey, are you still making a visit tonight?" The desperation in his voice was obvious; he couldn't hide his emotions nearly as well as Damon.

"I don't know Stefan, I'm feeling really tired. Maybe an early night is a good idea." Elena knew this was a shit excuse, but seeing Damon wasn't at the top of her to-do list. Facing him could be a lot harder than she imagined.

"Just come for an hour or so? Then if you get to tired you can stay the night or go home." Stefan was basically begging and she couldn't let him down like that.

"Sure, I'll be there soon." She was reluctant, but it was probably the right thing to do. It was better to face a smug Damon then a suspicious Stefan, right?

She assumed she would most likely end up falling asleep there, so she headed to her wardrobe to pack a few things. As the hours passed by she was over at the Salvatore's before she could even think about cancelling with Stefan. Maybe seeing Damon wouldn't be so bad, I mean he would never make things awkward, or she didn't think he would anyway. As she knocked on the door, she waited patiently for Stefan.

"Hello Elena." Just the voice she had been trying to avoid. The minute she looked up she was standing directly in front of Damon, with that smirk planted in the corner of his mouth.

"Damon. Good to see you." She answered politely. Why was she making such a big deal about this? I mean it's not like that was their first kiss. This time it just seemed so different. Maybe it was because the last time they kissed Damon had been on his death bed, this time; he was more than alive.

Stefan still hadn't come and taken her away and she was starting to worry.

"Is he here?" Elena questioned Damon, hoping he would just give her a straight answer. She was tired and was definitely not in the mood for games.

"No, but he'll be back in half an hour or so. You're early?"

He was right, Elena was early. But she didn't assume Stefan would be preoccupied.

"Yeah, sorry, I'll just come in and read a book or something."

Things were more awkward than she thought they would be. How could she act like she wasn't standing in the same doorway she and Damon had been just the night before; passionately kissing? 'This was so wrong', Elena thought to herself.

As she entered the boarding house and made her way to the book shelf, she could feel Damon's lingering stare through her back. She ignored him and chose one of her favourites from the shelf, 'Alice In Wonderland', laughing to herself as she realized how ironic her choice of book made the situation. Elena turned and walked towards the living room when she noticed Damon hadn't moved since she had entered the house, still staring at her in the same intense way he always did.

"You know, you can stop looking at me any time soon, it's getting kind of creepy wouldn't you say?" Elena suggested calmly.

"No I think I'm alright for now, thank you for the suggestion though." Damon was as cynical as ever, and Elena hated how easily he got under her skin.

"Damon, we should talk." Elena burst out; she walked in his direction, stopping just centre metres from him.

Damon was quick to reply, sarcasm laced in his voice, as per usual, "We're talking right now, are we not?"

"You know what I mean, Damon. We need to talk about last night, about how we kissed..."

"And how you liked it," Damon stated, cutting her off mid sentence.

"I never said that!" Elena refused.

"You didn't need to," he replied, that amused smirk playing at his lips.

"Fuck Damon, you annoy me. Just shut up please, I don't know why I bothered mentioning it." Elena growled.

Damon smirked, "I know one way you can get me to shut up."

He filled her entire body with rage, but the angrier he made her, the more intense their chemistry became. She had to take a step back just to reorganise her thoughts.

"Come on Elena, you can't tell me I'm alone in this. You can't tell me you don't get kept up at night thinking about what could be. Because I know I do, and I know I'm not by myself in this, just admit it to me, or admit it to yourself at least." Damon had a kind of defencelessness in his voice; it was the side of him Elena had fallen in love with, although she would never confess that to anyone.

"I won't admit anything, Damon! I have no feelings for you whatsoever, other than ones of hatred. I hate how you make me so angry, and how you make me so upset. But most of all, I hate how it's so easy for you to get under my skin, and how when I'm with you, I'm at my most vulnerable, and I hate feeling like that." Elena had lost it, she couldn't control how she was feeling when she was with Damon, and she definitely could not hide those emotions.

Damon stepped closer to her, and leaned in so their faces were but only a millimetre apart. "I'm sorry I make you feel that way, Elena."

"I'm sorry too," she replied. Elena was overcome with her feelings for him, and having him in such a close proximity made her lose all wits about the situation.

Damon moved even closer and Elena was quick to close the gap. Their lips touched and in an instant she felt absolutely consumed with love for him. Elena smiled slightly, breaking the kiss, but Damon pulled her in closer once again. It felt so good to be in his arms, and in that moment nothing else mattered.

Not even a minute passed before they heard the opening of the front door, followed by a yell from Stefan; "Elena, are you here? Sorry if I kept you waiting, I wanted to stop and get you something on the way."

And in a matter of seconds, Damon had disappeared from her arms and she was left with a feeling of emptiness once again.


End file.
